


Let You Know You're Loved

by TheSameEmily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bits Of Lilo Friendship, Bits Of Lirry Friendship, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sad Niall, Take Me Home Tour, big brother Louis, nouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSameEmily/pseuds/TheSameEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is upset that he and Niall have the least amount of solos. Niall is oblivious to the issue so Louis informs him about the unfairness.</p><p>A Nouis One Shot, with loads of cuddling, comfort, and obviously nouis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let You Know You're Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multimerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multimerc/gifts).



> I have never written almost solely nouis, so I was new to this but I had so much fun!! This is for my lovely friend Addie who gave me the fantastic idea. I hope you enjoy!!

Niall and Louis had the most complicated relationship out of the four.

At the first look it wouldn’t seem that way, but once you looked at the other three and then at Louis and Niall’s you would notice it was somewhat more complex than the others.

Niall and Harry got along like peanut butter and jelly. They fit so well together and always were there for one another.

They were golfing buddies, cuddle buddies, and so much more. If you ever went behind the scenes of one of their shows, you would be guaranteed to see Niall and Harry fooling around and entertaining one another.

Niall and Zayn were a little different. Zayn was more protective of Niall but it was more so silent protection with little touches rather than the actual definition of protective.

Now with Liam and Niall, Liam was the actual definition of protective with him. He always was there giving obvious loving touches whenever he thought Niall needed them.

Liam could be foolish with Niall, but you could always see that hint of protectiveness in Liam. You could see that he was obviously protective of Niall, even when they happened to be fooling around.

Louis and Niall were a little bit different. Louis absolutely adored fooling around with Niall and teasing him, but he also enjoyed caring for Niall as if he was a younger brother.

Louis felt the need to look out for Niall as if he one of his younger siblings, and during the Take Me Home Tour there was a lot that needed to be protected.

Louis knew that Niall got near to no solos during the X-Factor and on the Up All Night tour. It was Zayn, Harry, and Liam that got most of the solos.

Sure they would get some but those didn’t nearly showcase what Louis believed the two of them had to provide.

Louis thought it was quite clear that everyone believed they were the two vocally weakest members of the band.

It was aggravating to Louis because he not only considered the two of them we capable of so much more but he knew that they were.

He knew most of the aspects of his voice, and he knew that during this time he wouldn't be able to take on any of Zayn’s high notes, but he felt he could work his way there.

Niall’s voice wasn’t something he was as familiar with as his own but he knew the basics of what Niall was capable of.

He knew what Niall was given to sing, was absolute crap and Niall could do so much better.

Louis had stuck up for Niall’s voice in the studio countless times when Niall just agreed with what the idiots would say.

Management had tried to put autotune on Niall’s voice in one thing, because it didn’t reach up to the ‘standards’ the others did.

Niall had let it happen without a second thought. Louis however, thought Niall’s voice was perfect the way it was, and had told them that he wouldn’t sing unless they left Niall’s voice as it was.

Niall didn’t realize how big of a deal it was that he never got to contribute all that he was worth to the band. He was nearly in the same boat as Louis but Louis was figuring out a way to get out and he didn’t understand why Niall wasn’t too.

Louis was pretty confident in himself, he had slight insecurities about his body image, and sometimes his voice because of the way it was handled.

Niall had insecurities that dealt with some of the same things, like not being as fit as the other four. His voice never really came up when the five would have heart to heart discussions at night.

Louis would bring up the fact he wasn’t sure if he was entirely confident in his voice because of his lack of solos. Liam would be the first to assure Louis that his voice brought so many elements they all didn’t have and it was a voice needed within the band.

Louis didn’t understand if Niall just didn’t realize that they didn’t get as nearly as many solos as the other boys or if he did and just didn’t comment on it.

Louis didn’t know why Niall didn’t want to fix the wrong doing of management.

He knew they weren’t weak, but he did not know why management didn’t give them hardly any solos

It honestly upset him that his and Niall’s voices were mistreated and not given the attention he believed they were worth.

Niall may of just been oblivious to how much he didn’t contribute to the band, but regarded how much he could give the band, the difference was astronomical.

Louis didn’t know if it was his place to tell Niall that they both didn’t give the band much, or not but he decided he was going to anyway.

The night that Niall’s mic was turned down to the point it was almost off, and then not back up in time for his solo did it for Louis. This was being taken too far. Niall had an amazing voice, and it didn’t deserve to be treated like that.

When the show ended the boys would normally hang out together, not being able to sleep due to the high the show put them in.

This show was pretty different. The boys had all been upset because of the mic issue and that sadness hadn’t worn off yet.

The five boys ran off the stage as usual, but instead of sticking around like they normally did, Niall ran as far away as he could.

When Liam went to go chasing after him, Louis pulled him back and the two fell on the couch together.

"Lou?" Liam was confused on why Louis had stopped him from going after Niall.

"Let him run now, he’s upset. Besides I want to talk to him in a minute." Louis rested his head on Liam’s shoulder and Liam ran his fingers through Louis’s fluffy quiff.

The two sat there for about two minutes. Louis nearly falling asleep at the sensation of Liam working his hands through his hair.

When they had been laying there for almost three minutes, Louis thought it would be a good time to go and talk to Niall.

Louis slowly got up, calling Harry over to replace his spot next to Liam, to make sure Liam would still have someone to cuddle.

"Leemo!" Harry jumped up from where he was previously sitting and rushed over to where Liam was.

Instead of sitting beside Liam, like Louis had done, Harry sat mostly on Liam’s lap.

Harry silently pushed his head towards Liam’s hand, subtlety asking Liam to run his hands through his hair.

Harry absolutely loved when Liam or really any of the boys, would mess with his hair. It relaxed him a bit more than he would admit to.

Once Harry and Liam got comfortable on the couch, Louis took that as a sign to start following in Niall’s footsteps and leave the room.

Louis didn’t know where Niall had run off to, but he knew that he couldn't have went far without getting questioned by security.

After Louis had only been walking for about a minute, he grew restless. He was growing gradually bored, he honestly had no idea where Niall had gone.

As Louis continued strolling through the stadium, he saw Paul and immediately ran up to him.

"Where’d Niall go?"

"I’m not sure, I thought he was with you four?"

Louis shook his head. He needed to get to Niall. It was appropriate to give him a few minutes alone to recuperate but after that he didn’t like being alone when he was upset. Niall liked having the opportunity to cuddle someone.

"He was upset about the mic issue and ran off, and I have no idea where he went."

"He may of went back on the bus. There aren’t many fans outside." Paul gave Louis a pat on the back and wished him good luck before heading the way Louis came from.

Louis decided to take Paul’s advice and walk out the back towards the bus.

Once Louis walked through the doors, and waved a hello to the driver, he immediately knew that Niall was there.

He could hear Niall’s sniffles and it broke his heart. He hated the fact that someone as care free and happy as Niall was crying. It broke his heart even more at the thought that this was his little brother crying.

"Nialler…..?"

Louis walked out of the tiny foyer area they had at the beginning of the bus into the living room part.

He didn’t know if Niall was in the bunks or the back lounge since he obviously wasn’t in the front lounge.

Louis continued walking, a little faster than before, wanting to get to Niall as fast as possible.

Once he got through the bunks he crossed them off his list and all that was left was the back lounge, and that was exactly where he was headed.

"Ni?" You in here?" Louis asked the question he already knew the answer to. Niall was obviously sitting on one of the large couches they had in the back.

Niall didn’t respond to the already answered question, he just looked up, making Louis’s heart break for the third time that day. Niall’s eyes were a bright red and puffy, singling that he had been crying.

"Nialler, awww love, c'mere." Louis sat next to the younger boy on the couch, opening up his arms for a hug that Niall gladly returned.

"It was only technical difficulties, right?" Niall had his head buried in Louis’s arms so it was hard to hear him, but Louis heard him well enough to reply.

However, he honestly didn’t know how to respond. Although being the blunt person he was, he wasn’t sure if that was the right way to be with Niall right now.

Niall was in a pretty vulnerable state, but he did need to be aware with what management was doing and how wrong it was.

"…No it wasn’t technical difficulties Ni." Louis spoke slowly, hoping to not drench Niall in the truth but to lightly lay it on him.

"What?" Niall was honestly quite confused. He couldn’t think of what else it could have been besides technical difficulties.

"Management did that on purpose, they don’t feel as if our voices are equally important to the band."

As Louis told Niall all that he had learned over the years about management and the thoughts they had on their voices, he made sure to pull Niall in closer ever few seconds, as well as rub his hand up and down Niall’s back.

Niall was shocked, and so surprised how oblivious he had been. After he got over his initial shock, it changed to sadness.

Louis hadn’t wanted to make Niall upset, but he knew that Niall needed to be aware, it wasn’t something he should’ve stayed oblivious to.

"Nialler, it’s alright. I’ll fix it, we’ll fix it, together. I promise." Louis hugged Niall even harder he was surprised Niall didn’t wince at the strength of the hug.

Niall did anything but wince at the comfort. He cherished it. He loved Louis hugs and although, he didn’t get them as often as he liked. He gladly accepted them every chance he got.

The two stayed hugging. Niall resting his head on Louis’s shoulder and Louis’s hands running through Niall’s hair.

"Okay love, do you want to head to bed?" Louis didn’t stop running his hands through Niall’s hair, but he slowed his pace.

"Yeah I want to sleep but I need to shower. I don’t want to though." Niall’s voice went into a whiny tone, and he added his pouting face just for good measures.

Louis knew he couldn’t tell Niall to just skip the shower. They had just gotten off the stage where they got all wet and sweaty. A shower was definitely necessary.

"How about you just jump in real quick and then we’ll head to bed together?" Louis compromised, hoping that Niall would agree so they could get some sleep.

"But I don’t want to…" Niall dragged out the o in the to, he really didn’t want to do all the work that was required with a shower.

"Hmm, okay. What if I washed your hair for you? It takes something off your back, so it’s not as much work."

Louis could almost read Niall’s mind. Niall wasn’t great at hiding emotion and Louis could always sense how he was feeling. He could do this for all the boys. It was part of his big brother ability.

If Louis washed his hair, Niall knew he would turn it into into a head massage, and that wasn’t something Niall could pass up.

"Okay, that works! Let’s go!"

Niall was so ready for a head massage, having someone run their hands through your hair always felt nice, he wouldn’t pass that up either but a head massage felt incredible.

Niall was the receiver of many head massages, as well as just having his hair played with.

He loved them and Liam and Louis thought it was relaxing to run your hands through someone else’s hair. Harry would rather receive but he gave nice head massages as well as other massages.

The two boys got up from their comfortable position on the couch and moved toward the small bathroom that they had on the bus.

"Okay Nialler, why don’t you get ready, I’ll get the shampoo and conditioner."

Louis wanted to give Niall a choice if he wanted to get fully undressed, or just sit in his boxers. This was basically a massage, and Louis wanted Niall to be able to relax.

Louis knew that hearing tough news was hard especially if it was about something that you were insecure about. Although it wasn’t his fault, he was the deliverer of bad news and he wanted to do everything possible to make Niall feel better.

Massages were known to relax someone, and if it was given by a loved one, it made it that much more special and relaxing.

For Niall it was all the more calming and enjoyable because he enjoyed the feeling of having someone close and near his presence. And Louis knew that, his big brother senses caught on to that real quickly.

Niall didn’t have a strong six pack or really toned arms like Liam or Harry did, and that could make him a bit insecure when people compared them to him.

However, he knew he couldn’t keep his shirt on, and it was just Louis who he knew wouldn’t compare him to anyone.

Niall had changed in front of the boys countless times, so seeing him naked wasn’t something new to Louis. Although it normally wasn’t for a long period of time, and even though they were all very close, Louis didn’t know if being naked in front of him would make Niall uncomfortable.

Niall didn’t really think that leaving his boxers on would be comfortable. Sitting in a tub full of water with your boxers getting soggy wet didn’t sound appealing.

He took his shirt off first, chucking it at Louis to lighten the mood. It worked and Louis smiled largely while throwing it back harshly so it smacked Niall in the face.

"Hey!" Niall giggled as he removed the shirt from his face and then tossed it into the hamper.

"You started it!" Louis was also laughing, he had already grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, and was waiting for Niall to finish undressing.

Niall started removing his jeans when he realized that even if he wanted to wear his boxers in the shower he wouldn’t have been able to. He had gone commando during the show, and had no boxers on.

Niall pulled down his jeans quickly, hoping that Louis would just think he pulled down his boxers with them.

It didn’t work.

"Where are your boxers Nialler?" Louis obviously knew the answer, but he loved teasing Niall, and if possible making him as embarrassed as possible.

Liam was the most fun to make embarrassed because he got embarrassed so easily, and Louis always used to his advantage. Niall was nearly just as fun to tease, expect____ he didn’t get embarrassed easily. Regardless Louis teased him every chance he got.

"I took them off…" Niall was a terrible liar, he just wasn’t able to lie, it wasn’t a talent he had.

"You did? Is there a reason you didn’t toss your dirty pants at me like you did with your shirt, I expected better from you Ni! "

Louis had a smug look on his face, his armed were crossed in a sassy way, and Niall couldn’t help but grin at his friend.

"I didn’t wear pants during the show, so I don’t have any now." Niall admitted, the smile remaining on his face but his cheeks grew red at the thought that he was telling Louis he wasn’t wearing any pants during the show.

"Nialler! You naughty boy! What would the fans do if they knew that!?" Louis couldn’t keep a straight face and started smiling as he ridiculed Niall about not wearing pants.

Niall was fully unclothed, and after laughing at Niall for not wearing pants, Louis turned on the water.

"Make sure it’s hot, like nearly unbearably hot."

"You think I don’t know that Nialler, I’m insulted! I’ve known you for over three years! "

"Of course you know that Lou, just checking. "

"Just get in sunshine." Louis turned off the faucet and readied the shampoo.

Niall hopped over the edge of the tub. He swung his feet in first before sinking down to the bottom, leaving his head in the perfect position for Louis.

"Who’s shampoo are you using Lou?" Niall had sort of identified the smell and was almost sure it was Harry’s, but he asked anyway.

"Hazza’s, I couldn’t find anyone else’s."

Niall had smelled Harry’s hair countless times, as Harry loved to lay his head in his lap. He loved when people touched his hair and Niall had grown to recognised that scent as Harry’s scent.

Louis started massaging the shampoo into Niall’s blonde locks, and Niall immediately leaned into the touch.

Niall loved Louis’s touch. It was always so comforting and loving. Although, Louis didn’t always have the loving touch. It was a teasing touch a lot of the time too but you could always sense the love behind it.

Louis rubbed the shampoo in as much as he could, taking as long as he could before the shampoo honestly could not be massaged in further.

When Louis stopped and reached for the removable shower knob, Niall let out a disappointed whine.

"Louis, why’d you stop?" Niall looked up at Louis with an exaggerated pout on his lips.

"Ni, it can’t be rubbed anymore, the shampoo has almost disappeared."

Louis saw Niall’s lips turn into an even deeper pout, as he looked up at Louis with puppy dog eyes too.

Louis sighed, but Niall could tell he was being dramatic as he broke his annoyed demeanor and smiled a bit.

"I’ve still got your conditioner to do, don’t get too pouty yet."

As Louis rinsed out the throughly rubbed in shampoo, he decided it was the right time to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Ni, you know that you have an amazing voice right?"

"If I did, why does management not want me singing?" Niall lost his smile as the issue was brought up again. He was still clearly upset about it, honestly, who wouldn't be.

" 'cause they’re dickheads!" Louis’s voice went about three octaves as he talked. Now as he was discussing it, it angered him even more. They made Niall sad and he just couldn’t accept that.

In spite of his anger, Louis stopped massaging the conditioner into Niall’s hair.

Niall tried to subtly push up against Louis’s hands that were still resting on his head, to urge him to continue. That didn’t work.

Louis was too focused on their dickheads of management, trying to find a way to assure Niall that he would fix it.

"Louis!"

Louis snapped out of his small trance and looked down at Niall, with a questioning look.

"Huh?"

Niall rolled his eyes, but he had regained the small smile on his face.

"Move your fucking hands!" Niall’s tone was humorous so Louis knew that he wasn’t actually angry at him for stopping his hands.

"Oh….Oh! Sorry Nialler." Louis started massaging the conditioner in once again.

The two sat in a comfortable silence. Niall was nearly falling asleep which made sense. Before he even got in the tub he was exhausted.

Louis knew that when he had to wash the conditioner out. However, he also knew that the stream of water would snap Niall out of his sleepy trance.

It didn’t seem like something someone would enjoy, being woken up by water, so Louis decided he would wake him up before he rinsed out the conditioner.

"Ni, we’re nearly done."

Niall opened his eyes and sat up straighter, but didn’t respond.

Louis took that as a sign to finish up, and he rinsed the remains of the conditioner out of Niall’s hair.

"C'mon Neil, let’s get out of here and into bed now."

Niall stuck out his tongue at Louis for the nickname, but allowed Louis hand him a towel.

As soon as Niall had wrapped himself in the towel, Louis engulfed him in a hug.

"You smell like Haz now." Louis said while chuckling.

The two made their way to the bunk area, and both got changed into pajamas.

"Goodnight Nialler, I’ll see you in the morning."

After hearing that, Niall’s face dropped. Louis gave him a questioning look, and Niall began to talk frown still present.

"I thought we were going to cuddle?"

Louis smiled at Niall’s question, giving him a slight laugh also.

"Of course we’ll cuddle, why don’t we make it a group cuddle? I’ll get the boys."

Louis raced off to the front of the bus where he knew the boys were.

"Back lounge, now!"

When nobody responded and just gave Louis confused glances, Louis sighed and realized that he was somewhat too vague.

"Cuddle session, in the back lounge, now!" Louis rephrased and the boys understood before slowly getting up.

"I thought you’d understand me just saying back lounge, such a disappointment you guys are." Louis shook his head in mock disapointment at the boys but gave them one of his large smiles as well.

"Hey! We’re growing old, give us a break." Harry defended but gave a large smile too, showing his dimples.

"You’re nineteen Harry."

All the boys laughed at Liam’s statement. Harry just huffing and moving ahead of them.

Before the other three could make it to the back lounge, Harry turned around, stuck his tongue out before sprinting to the back of the bus.

"Nialler! How are you?"

"I’m good Haz." Niall said while laughing. Harry had literally just jumped on top of him and was basically sitting on his lap now.

Harry slid off Niall’s lap, and wrapped him in a large hug.

"You used my shampoo?" Harry looked up from the hug so he could look Niall into the eye.

"Lou did!"

It wouldn’t make much sense if you weren’t apart of the band, blaming Louis for using Harry’s shampoo on Niall’s hair but because they were all so close they all understood.

Once everyone was cuddle together in the back lounge. Liam reached for the remote and turned on an episode of Friends they had all seen a thousand times.

"Liiaamm, I don’t like Friends!"

"Shut up Lou! Friends is amazing!" Harry looked at Louis, offended as he cuddled closer into Liam.

"You’re going to fall asleep in the next like five minutes anyway." Zayn said in a groggy voice, as he was already half asleep.

"I will not, shut up." Louis pulled one of the few blankets they had grabbed up to his chin while pouting.

Liam knew Louis was playing, but he still comfortably squeezed Louis’s arm that his hand was touching.

Zayn was on the edge of the cuddle pile, laying his head on a pillow with his arm around Niall. Niall was next in the cuddle pile with his head laid on top of Louis’s shoulder snuggled into his neck.

Louis was curled into Liam and Liam had Harry cuddled into his other side.

It seemed pretty uncomfortable to be so close to so many other people, but the boys loved it. They wouldn’t mind doing on a regular basis but it was a definite if one of the boys was upset.

The five fell asleep pretty quickly, and as Zayn predicted Louis was the first to fall asleep.

That day was perhaps one of the worst they had ever experienced, but they got through it together and at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Please leave kudos and comments telling me what you thought!! xoxo


End file.
